Duct Tape and Madness
by djlee6
Summary: a KuriSari request. Asura wants to show how fear gets in people's way by using Kid as an example. When Kid looses it and is trapped in the madness, he goes after what he desires most: Chrona. FEMchrona/kid...oneshot


A KuriSari request

i have a few waiting to be worked on or are in the process of being worked on lol

FEMchrona...

enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooo

Asura was watching Death City, as he often did.

He spent a lot of time seeing how men progressed and how they've grown to fear so much. He despised it.

Everything would just be so much simplier if everyone was swept up in the madness...so they could be released from fear...

Like him...Shinigami-sama's son...

Asura watched as the shinigami walked down the street and saw all of the fears rushing in the young man's mind: fear of rejection, fear of hate, fear of opening up too much, fear of being thrown away...

'Oh, so it's a girl...' Asura smirked evily. He hated Shinigami-sama and how he ran the city...what better way to demonstrate his own power by infecting his son? 'I will release you from fear for a while, little shinigami...'

oooo

Kid sighed sadly to himself. He had intended to walk to the Academy and confront Chrona.

He had grown to have a bit of a crush on her since she had become a friend...a member of the group.

He paused, staring at his feet. He had made this walk countless times, making the effort to try and walk to the Academy...only to turn around because he was too scared.

He slinked against a close wall, his head tilted back and he saw the moon above, laughing. He scowled. 'If I didn't know better I'd think it was laughing at me...'

He looked down the pathway he was on. In one direction...was home. Where he was safe from my little insecurities...Where he could ignore his shortcomings for at least a short while.

He looked in the other direction. There was the Academy...Where Chrona was in her room, by herself...Where the only girl he had ever been mesmerized by was trying to rest, but probably wasn't due to her insomnia...

Kid sunk down, seating himself on the cold bricks.

It would be so easy to turn back home again, like he had so many times before, but if he did that...he'd just wind up here again...wondering what in the hell to do...

Kid looked down at the cold ground sadly. He hated that he doubted himself so much...and he knew that going back meant facing Liz and shaking his head at her again before heading upstairs and having her come up there and try to console him and tell him that 'don't worry, Kid...you'll get her next time'...

Next time...

Next time he'd just do the same thing again...He'd just continue this until it was too late.

Chrona wouldn't be available forever. She would eventually come out of her shell and she'd start talking to more and more people. She'll evetually meet a young man who would sweep her off her feet and maybe they'd marry...

And Kid would be left behind without ever taking the time to tell Chrona his feelings for her.

'Maybe it's best...She could do better anyway...'

Just as he stood up and was planning to head home but then something happened.

His eyes widened and he felt as though he was beign gripped inside and out. He feel to his knees. his vision becoming blurry and he swore he had heard a man's laugh echoing in his head. When his vision cleared several moments later...something was off...

He stood, his movements steady...but it was as though he was missing something...

Where did all that fear go?

He took in his surroundings. 'That's right...I was going somewhere...' His eyes drifted to the Academy, it's outline visible in the gathering darkness. 'Chrona...'

He smirked and strode on, seeking out his desire.

oooo

Chrona sat in her corner. Ragnorak had fallen asleep several hours before hand, having gotten tired of trying to talk her into sneaking into the kitchen to make him something to eat.

Now she just sat, her pillow to her chest as she tried to close her eyes to sleep, all of her efforts in vain.

Suddenly the door came open and Chrona jolted, her eyes wide as the sudden light almost blinded her. After blinking she saw Kid standing there, a chilling looking smile on his face, one hand behind his back.

"Good evening, Chrona. Did I wake you?"

"N-no," She replied softly. She stood, still in the corner and holding the pillow to her chest tightly. "D-did you need something, Kid-kun?"

"Only to see you," He shut the door and went to turn on the lamp on her desk beside the bed. "I've been meaning to for a while...I'm sorry I've come so late at night..."

"S-see...me?"

"Yes, see you," Kid walked over, stopping only centimeters from her.

Chrona shivered. She didn't know how to deal with someone being so close to her.

Kid smirked as he watched her eyes dart around the room. "Chrona," He lifted a hand to stroke her hair, making her blush darkly. "Do you have any idea how cute you are, Chrona?"

Chrona eyed him closely. She was becoming frightened with the look he was giving her, but the comment caught her off gaurd. She shook her head, clutching the pillow closer to her.

"That's too bad..." Kid lifted her chin, making her face him. "I find you very cute." He slammed his lips against hers. making her panic, but unable to fight back. She felt too scared to even move. When his tounge slipped into her mouth, she attempted to move her head, but Kid gripped the back of her head firmly, pressing his body to hers, trapping her further.

Kid grabbed the pillow away from her and tossed it carelessly to the side before grabbing the pinkette, looking at her as though he was a cat that had just trapped a mouse. "That's better," He commented in a husky whisper, pressing his lips to hers and trailing his hands all over her, making her squirm.

Chrona had no idea what to do. She moved her hands to Kid's chest and tried to push him away. "K-kid-kun! Stop!"

Kid scowled and grabbed her wrists, pinning her hands above her head. "Looks like I'm going to need to restrain you...Luckily I brought this," He lifted a roll of duct tape to her face. "But first...this." He practically tore off her dress, making her flinch.

Kid smiled to himself as he saw her in just a black bra and panties. He reached and unhooked her bra, ripping the straps in the process to make it fall from her body.  
>The chilled air, along with the touches made her nipples harden. Kid took one hand to her and kneaded her breasts, making her gasp.<p>

"Do, you like that, dear?" He rubbed his thumb over her nipple and watched as she shivered.

"K-kid-kun, please don't-"

"Don't? But you're enjoying it so," Kid lowered his hand and tugged her panties down.

Out of reflex, Chrona moved her legs closer to try and cover herself, but only succeeded in catching her panties around her knees. She felt her whole body heat up. Tears gathered in her eyes and she tried to hold them back. Medusa and Ragnorak always told her she was so small and gangly, so worthless and hideous. That's why she always hid herself. And now here was Kid, looking at her naked form.

She had liked Kid...She found him handsome and charming and now he'd probably hate her because he had seen her in such an ugly state.

"Oh, Chrona..." Kid groaned and placed his hand at her entrance, feeling the heat radiating off of her body. He placed one finger inside of her and Chrona's eyes flew open, releasing a tear that she'd been hiding. Kid moved the finger inside of her, in and out, making her gasp and squirm. "Tell me, Chrona, you're a virgin, right?"

"Wh-what?"

Kid smirked and pulled her close, forcing her hands behind her back in order to tape her wrists together.

Chrona tried to pull back. She felt pathetic. Without Ragnorak there, she didn't have any strength to fight back.

Kid dragged her to the bed and tossed her down onto her back.

"Kid-ku-!" She was cut off by Kid covering her mouth with another strip of tape, making her nearly scream out in fear.

Kid just looked down to admire his work. He smiled, ignoring the pleading look in those wide lavender eyes. "Chrona, you're beautiful, you know that?"

Chrona's screams stopped. Did Kid just call her...beautiful?

Kid placed the roll of tape on her desk and began to strip down. Chrona watched, a blush on her cheeks. She had to admitt...Kid looked even better with his clothes off-if that was possible. He had these subtle muscles that made his lean form look dangerous...which it probably was, considering that he was a shinigami and all. Chrona found herself wondering if he'd still look like this after he took his father's place...

Kid climbed onto the bed and looked down at Chrona, spreading her legs.

He took in how wet she was and placed a finger at her pussy again, teasing her. Chrona shivered and tried to close her legs again, only to have Kid block her efforts each time. He pulled his finger from her and took his thumb, rubbing it roughly over her clit, making her arch her back and moan loudly behind the tape.

"My, my, look how sensitive you are..." Kid grabbed her hips and positioned himself, thrusting in hard without warning and making her scream. Kid groaned, a wide smile on his face. "God, so tight...so hott..." He pulled out and pushed back in roughly.

Chrona squeezed her eyes shut. It felt like some pain ripped through her body, making her stiffen. She screamed out, but it felt like the sound went no where. The way Kid was ignoring her and thrusting in and out of her...She almost thought he didn't hear her at all.

Kid could hear her, but the tight warmth around his cock was so wonderful that he was lost in his lust. He didn't bother making sure he didn't hurt her. He kept pumping in and out of her frail form, making her scream and moan everytime. Eventually he hit deep enough that Chrona was blinded by pleasure.

'Oh, dear god!' She felt as Kid was slamming harder and faster into her, hitting that spot every time. She was gasping and panting, spreading her legs now, hoping that somehow Kid knew what she wanted...what she needed.

Kid paid her no mind and simply looked to gratify himself, not even realizing that he was making her go insane underneath him.

She threw her head back and screamed out, cumming hard all over his cock. Kid kept slamming into her before he released with a loud yell, filling Chrona up.

Asura snickered to himself. 'That's enough, now...'

Kid felt gripped again, only this time, when his vision cleared...he didn't know where he was. He looked around, seeing the walls of a stone room and felt himself hot and sweaty and...exposed.

"Mmph!"

When Kid looked down, his eyes widened and his face heated up. "Chrona!" He took in the situation, realizing that she was under him, naked, and INSIDE of her! "Shit!" He pulled himself out and pulled her up, ripping the tape from her wrists. "Chrona, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! I don't remember!"

Chrona just lifted her hand to her mouth to rip the tape away and took several much needed deep breaths.

Kid panicked. "Chrona, I'm so sorry! I don't know how I could do something so horrible!"

Chrona just looked at him and grabbed his head, making her face him before kissing him deeply.

Kid was frozen in place when she pulled back.

She smiled softly. "Actually, I kind of liked it..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

teehee pervertedness

lame but whatever 


End file.
